


She's Electric

by katy15307



Series: Short Story Thingies [24]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel's trying to write but all he can think about is Stacy (from I'd Like to be Somebody Else/ The Swamp Song).</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Electric

Yesterday we were nothing, today every fucker wants a piece of us. I don't know what happened, how we got lucky.  
Maybe my bird is a guardian angela piece of us. We can’t go anywhere without people wanting to know our business but I’m not whinging about that.  
That’d be like going to the match, streaking and being surprised that everything’s on show in the morning papers. We wanted it, we fucking got it all. I don’t know what we did to make it, how we got lucky.  
Maybe my bird’s our guardian angel, maybe it’s karmic justice for being the ones who saved her. I still don’t get her coming to my home town to try to end it and I don’t ask either.  
It’s been four years now. Four years of Oasis, four years of Stacy being around. She thinks she’s over the grief she tried to end that night, that she’s dealt with it or bottled it up enough but we see it, I see it in her eyes and that when she thinks no one’s paying any attention to her.  
We, me and Liam would do anything to take away the pain but no matter what we do it’s still there. I was a dick, making her break up with him, I knew she just needed someone and since it didn’t seem to matter who I wanted it to be me.  
It’d break other brothers for good if one of them went after the other’s bird but not us. It didn’t seem to bother him at all when she fucked him and dumped him. He was angry, humiliated for about an hour. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, it was that we’d been brought up not to let it show, it (emotion) only showed between my brothers if it was too much to control.  
They’re meant to be best friends now. That’s a laugh, Li’s never been just mates with a girl in his life. I don’t know what’s going on, I don’t wanna know.  
I got with her at Glastonbury, there was all sorts of complications stopping us before that, she was seeing Liam and this Scouse lad Jamie and I was with Louise.  
So I’m trying to write a song for the next album. McGee thought I already had our whole career’s worth of songs written but the songs I had before, some of them don’t make the cut now we’re signed, we’ve got a record label, now we’ve actually got to record them.  
I want this one to be like this album’s Digsy’s Dinner, a mess about that’s more about the rhymes than anything else, our I am the Walrus… but all I can think about is her and everything she’s brought to our lives.  
_She's in a family full of eccentrics._  
They’re not eccentric, they’re pretty ordinary, normal people but behind closed doors, well everyone has secrets. Her brother, he’s really her son, that’s mad but we don’t talk about that either. Anything to hide the hurt.  
_She done things I never expected._  
Where to begin on that one, she took to drugs like a duck to water and casual sex just the same, even with girls. She’s not that kind of girl beneath all the damage.  
She’d do none of that before, I didn’t know her before but I just know that. She told me about the life she was going to have, the one she wanted, marriage, the house, the kids, the bloody dog. I guess I have to give her all that now, except I’m probably more of a cat person.  
_She's got a sister._  
Kenzie, she was just this girl she met clothes shopping and now they’re joined at the hip like they really are sisters. She was in the year above Our Kid at school or something so she knew our faces but now she’s there like she always has been.  
_God only knows how I've missed her._  
Going on tour can be hell without Stacy there too, she missed going to Japan because of a fucking car crash, broke bones, the lot and Our Kid wormed his way into being the one at her bedside. Didn’t even let me know anything, let me think she was missing or something.  
She’d love Japan, great place, fascinating but she’d hate the girls, not that she’s one for jealousy.  
_On the palm of her hand is a blister._  
Take a guess on what we get up to when she is there, something to do with my morning glory. I must sound fifteen the amount of time I think about that phrase lately.  
_She's got a brother._  
_We don't get on with one another._  
The rather shy, kept out of the way “brother” of hers, Billy. I want to tell her exactly how I feel about that mess (the trainwreck waiting to happen) make her go back home and sort it out but as I said we don’t talk about that.  
_But I quite fancy her mother._  
_And I think that she likes me._  
No, no, no, not true, definitely not! Her Mum hates me for stealing away her young daughter when she was meant to be locked in her room grieving forever and a day but hey the rhyme’s coming along.  
_She's got a cousin._  
_In fact she's got 'bout a dozen._  
Jamie, bloody Scouse Jamie. The one she was seeing behind Our Kid’s back or the other way around, I’m not sure. He’s not her cousin, she’s not one of them, he’s her recently deceased ex boyfriend’s cousin. Maybe she has got a family full of eccentrics if she’s willing to bed jump cousins, so soon after one of them died and then the same with us brothers, except we’re both still alive.  
I’ve got no idea if she’s got actual cousins, her Mam and Dad can’t both be only children can they? I don’t know, I don’t care either, it’s not like she knows my family tree.  
_She's got one in the oven._  
_But it's nothing to do with me._  
Her mate Kenzie, she’s pregnant again. Apparently Our Tony can’t stop for condoms when he’s been away from her a few days. Our Kid was convinced the first, Thora (what kind of fucking name is that?!) was his but the idiot hadn’t even shagged her or so Kenzie claims now. He’ll have to sing that line if this one gets recorded, admit it to himself and the world.  
Speaking of kids, Stacy loves Thora (I think she’s meant to be Godmum but they’ve never gotten around to the Christening, maybe they’re not allowed since they’re not married or even engaged) she’s probably going to want one of her own, that’s a terrifying thought.  
I wrote down the lyrics I’d gotten and kept them hidden, I’d hate Stacy to think the song was so directly about her. I’ll add some kind of nonsense chorus to it and the tune, break it up and she’ll never know.  
_Coz I'll be you and you'll be me._  
_There's lots and lots for us to see._  
_There's lots and lots for us to do._  
_She is electric, can I be electric too?_  
That’s some right mind fuck nonsense, not quite _I am he as you are he as you are me… I am the eggman, they are the eggmen. I am the walrus, goo goo g' joob_ but I’ll never be on their level, no matter how much of their shit I nick. It was our go to live song, Li’ loves singing it and now I have to go and listen to it before the chorus takes over my mind.


End file.
